


The Dragon Prince (musical)

by X3no97



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X3no97/pseuds/X3no97
Summary: Not really a musical just your favorite characters singing Disney songs with some plot and probably some modern music later on. The first chapter is a bit sideways but the rest are in good shape. Most rayllum.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 4





	1. Elf Fire

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to adopt one of these one shots let me know, have a nice day and enjoy the chapter.

**Callum as a young king (18) enjoying the royal life and Rayla (21) traveling with her friends both come across each others path. Callum falls for her and lusts for her that he'll do anything for her anything.**

* * *

Katolis

* * *

(Callum stood in the throne room looking out into the distance of the sunset, as the church bells rang.)

Choir: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti

Beatae Mariae semper Virgini

Beato Michaeli archangelo

Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

Callum: Beata Maria

You know I am a righteous young man

Of my virtue I am justly proud

Choir: Et tibi Pater

(Walks away from the window and towards the roaring fire)

Callum: Beata Maria

You know I'm so much purer than

The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Choir:Quia peccavi nimis

Callum:Then tell me, Maria

Why I see her dancing there

Why her smoldering violet eyes still scorch my soul

Choir:Cogitatione

(Callum pulls out a crimson scarf and proceeds to caress it.)

Callum:I feel her, I see her

The sun caught in her snow white hair

Is blazing in me out of all control

Choir:Verbo et opere

(Rayla appears in the fire and begins to dance. In fear Callum backs away.)

Both:

Like fire

Hellfire

This fire in my skin

This burning

Desire

Is turning me to sin

(People of red robes with golden edges step from the shadows)

Callum:It's not my fault

Choir:Mea culpa

Callum:I'm not to blame

It is the moon shadow elf

The witch who sent this flame

Choir:Mea maxima culpa

Callum:It's not my fault

Choir:Mea culpa

Callum:If in God's plan

Choir:Mea culpa

Callum:He made the devil so much

Stronger than a man

Choir:Mea maxima culpa

Callum:Protect me, Maria

Don't let this siren cast her spell

Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone

Destroy Rayla

And let her taste the fires of hell

Or else let her be mine and mine alone

(Callum reached for smoke rayla but passed right through her. In a fit of rage he tightens his grip on the scarf)

Both:

Hellfire

Dark fire

Now pixie, it's your turn

Choose me or

Your pyre

Be mine or you will burn

(Shakes in fear)

Callum:God have mercy on her

Choir:Kyrie Eleison

Callum:God have mercy on me

Choir:Kyrie Eleison

(Turns towards the fire with rage)

Callum:But she will be mine

Or she will burn!

(The screen goes dark)

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Callum outfit**

**Like Claude Frollo's outfit (without the hat) except switch the black with red and the red and purple with gold.**

**Rayla outfit**

**Replace the purple with a dark teal and white with navy blue and replace the gold with silver and of course a red scarf instead of a pink one.**

**If you want to use my idea I don't mind.**

**Thank you for reading. Stay tuned.**


	2. I got friends among the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thank you for coming. First I like to start with that some of these songs will be different to match what I see, with a little plot to it. 
> 
> Character outfits:
> 
> Aaravos
> 
> Still the same but holds a staff with star primal stone. Has Dr. Facilier's hat with a dragon skull and bones on the front, with the same colors as the rest of his outfit along with his horns going through/around his hat. (How does he get it off? Don't ask me, ask his friends among the stars.)
> 
> Callum(17)/Rayla(18)
> 
> Same outfits
> 
> Summary for the plot of this chapter:
> 
> Callum, a former step-prince abandoned on the streets after his mother died. Until he runs into a fallen star that'll give him what he needs. It all goes wrong well who will help him maybe if this cute elf could stop trying to kill him. Rayllum with Aaravos stopping them from breaking the curse.

Callum rushed through alleyways from angry bartenders, from swindling their drinking money. He lost them two blocks away but better to be safe than not. He looked behind to see unaware of the person in front of him knocking himself back.

"My, oh my, a little prince far from home. So tell me my little prince how may I serve you." Callum looked up at the person he ran into. Elf's were hard to find in Katolis some were honest yet some not so much. If it wasn't for running into him Callum would've missed taking him for a her. Blushing from this elf's beauty and voice he could not speak. "Cat got your tongue? That's what you humans say when you're speechless, right?"

Callum stood before the elf and looked into his golden eyes. "Yup, and sorry I'll look out next time Mr."

"Aaravos."

"Right and stop calling me prince."

"Why? Cause you have no power, friends….family?"

He was starting to annoy Callum. "I'm not in the mood for 20 questions now, get lost!" He tried to shove Aaravos, but was met with an orb of white light.

Aaravos looked at the boy and saw anger, vengeance, and loneliness. He'll give the boy what he needs, yes this will be entertaining.

"Don't you disrespect me little man!

Don't you derogate or deride

You're in my world now, not your world

And I got friends among the stars"

The door opened slowly.

(He's got friends among the stars)

The room looked similar to Callums uncle, before he could say anything, Aaravos grabs Callum by the arm and shoves him in.

"That's and echo young man

Just a little something we have here in Xadian

A little parlor trick, don't worry"

With a snap of his fingers the door closed and a light illuminated the room.

"Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease

If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please"

Shoves Callum.

"I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too

I look deep into your heart and soul"

Shoves Callum into the chair and leans closer to him.

"You do have a soul, don't you, Callum?"

Jumps on the table and spins.

"Make your wildest dreams come true"

Tips his hat to Callum.

"I got magic, I got magic

I got things I didn't even try"

A demon of fire appears but is sealed away, and begins to sit down.

"And I got friends among the stars"

Masks of humans, elf's, and dragons answered him.

(He's got friends among the stars)

"The cards, the cards, the cards will tell

The past, the present and the future as well

The cards, the cards, just take three

Take a little trip into your future with me"

He flips the first card

"Now on you little man, I don't want wanna waste much time

You've been pushed 'round all your life

You've been pushed 'round by your uncle

And your step brother and your friend"

Flips the second card

"And your crush, you'd pushed around by her too"

He never thought his life would be that bad but he didn't care for it anymore. Aaravos saw the boy's face and played his last card.

"But in your future the you I see"

Place the third card in front of his face. He sees himself loved and adored by the people who wronged him.

"Is exactly the man you always wanted to be

Shake my hand, come on kid

Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?"

Should he leave now but he wanted no needed this. Without so much as a thought he grabbed Aaravos hand.

"Yes, are you ready?

Magic swirls around Callums hand, changing him.

(Are you ready?)

"Are you ready?

Transformation central

Transformation central

Transformation central

Transformation central"

Transformafication central, can you feel it?"

Callum groans in pain as scales spread across his skin.

"You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright

I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me

You can blame my friends among the stars"

Aaravos laugh fills the room

(You got what you wanted)

(But lost what you had)

Hush"

Aaravos golden eyes and white diamond markings, along with his star skin are all he sees as his vision darkens. "Don't disappoint me prince."

"Get up." A voice called out for him. Callum rose from his slumber and noticed he felt taller, top heavy but taller. He noticed guards surrounded him, blades drawn towards him. "Surrender foul beast and tell us where the rest of the dragons are." He only looked at the guards in confusion. Slowly taking a deep breath, but air had not come out only fire.


	3. I've never seen a human fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since the battle of the spire Callum continues his training with sky magic, but runs into some trouble, a trouble of five you can say, the Crow gang. They give a few words to the two lovers, but mostly to Callum.
> 
> Ps. Go look up the scene of 'I've never seen an elephant fly' It'll go like that. And yes these are their names.

We see Callum landing in a small opening of a forest, with Rayla sitting on a branch of a tree waiting for him. "Sorry for running late or flying?" There's so much work for the both of them that they never have time, but whenever they have time for one another they come here to eat, catch up, and other things.

"You're lucky I didn't have to hunt you down this time." "Well at least you're not killing me this time." He received nothing but a glare from her. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that." "It's alright water under the bridge they say right."

"Awww isn't that cute boss a human and a moon elf in love. Hahaha." Other voices joined in.

"I know boy, but we all know how this will go."

"I've only heard but now I see it with my own eyes."

"I give them a month if not a week more, and then it's over."

"I want a piece of that."

"Let's meet these two love birds boys, as we Crows always do."

Laughter filled the area and five shadows descended upon the two. Sky winged elves wearing both a mix of elf and human clothing. Wings both physical and spell painted black. "The name Jim Crow leader of the Crows. Let my group introduce themselves."

"Fats." A fat elf spoke.

"Deacon." The tallest elf greeted the two.

"Dopey." An elf with his hat that rested around his head jumped in.

"Specks." An elf with a red sweater commented last.

"Well I'm Callum and this is Rayla." "Spelled just as it sounds. Now what are you trouble makers doing here?"

"Hold your horses as they say it's a free world now isn't it. I mean none of us have done dark magic have we." Look at Callum.

"It's about to be as soon as you're dead." Stands in between them.

"Wow. Hey human control your moonshine here." (They say you can get drunk with love)

"We have names you know. What's your problem?"

"Nothing much, it's just that trust is a strong word for describing you humans. I'm just warming you up is all for what is to come, and they won't go easy on you. You'll never be one of us, not an equal."

"Look here-."

"What are you gonna do magic, fly, maybe pull a rabbit out of that bag? You're just a grain of sand on a beach. When you die no one's gonna remember you. You may be the first human to fly, but that's it. Hahaha. Hey boys, imagine that humans are flying."

(Everyone) "Hahahaha."

"Did you ever see a human fly

Well I seen a horse fly

I seen a dragon fly

I seen a house fly

I seen all that too

I seen a peanut stand

And heard a rubber band

I seen a needle that winked its eye

But I've been, done, seen about everything

When I see a human fly

What'd you say boy

I said when I see a human fly

I seen a tree swing

Heard a diamond ring

I even seen a elephant fly

But I've been, done, seen about everything

When I see a human fly

I saw a clothes horse and he rear up and buck

And they tell me that a man lives on nothing but muck

I didn't see that, I only heard

Just to be sociable I'll take your word

I heard a star touched an elf that was acting bazaar

Good thing we saw from afar

And I just laughed till I thought I'd die

But I've been, done, seen about everything

When I see a human fly

But I've been, done, seen about everything

When I see a human fly

When I see an human fly"

"Hahaha good luck you love birds."

They stood there watching the Crows fly away until Rayla spoked up. "They've seen everything but not us. Come on, I know a good spot to watch the moon." "Ya, let's go do that." "Callum don't listen to them, sure they were right but like I said they've never seen us." "Thanks I needed that." *Kiss* "Now where's this spot?"

The young couple dashed off into the forest with laughter filling the air ready to face the darkness of what the future held for them.

"Hey boss?"

"Ya Specks."

"Do you think we were too hard on them?"

"No, they just needed a shove, cause with what we've seen and what's coming they're gonna need it."

(The screen fades to black.)


	4. No one's….like Soren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Soren for y'all. Truth be told this is the only song I hear him singing. (In my opinion.)
> 
> Character outfits:
> 
> Rayla/Ethari:
> 
> Their outfits will look the same except Ethari will have a blacksmith clothing with some of his own outfit from the show.
> 
> Soren:
> 
> Outfit will be the same.
> 
> Callum:
> 
> He'll have a torn blue shirt, and black pants which reach to his knees, along with a red scarf. Sounds like Sol Regem under the curse.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Soren, the town's greatest knight, tries his hand at marriage with Rayla. Yet the town's renowned huntress refused. Her uncle disappeared near Katolis mountain and it's up to her to find him, but will the foul beast of said mountain allow it. The beast and the mountain have more to tell the beauty than what she knows. Will the curse break?

We see Soren sitting at the town's bar as his friend walks towards him. "The nerve of that woman, I can give her anything she wants and yet still refuses and humiliates me. No one says no to Soren. She's messing with the wrong man."

LeFou walks over to Soren with mugs of beer. "Come on Soren there's plenty of fish in the sea. Here, have a drink."

"Not now LeFou can't you see my pride is stained. I would like to be alone." He faced away from his friend.

"No way, pull yourself together Soren."

Lefou:

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Soren

Looking so down in the dumps

Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Soren

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Soren

No one's quick as Soren

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Soren's

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Lefou and Chorus:

No one's been like Soren

A king pin like Soren

LeFou:

No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Soren (flicks Sorens chin)

Soren:

As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating! (Flexing)

Lefou and Chorus:

My what a guy, that Soren!

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

LeFou:

Soren is the best

And the rest is all (throws his drink at Soren)

Chorus:

No one (punched LeFou) fights like Soren

Douses lights like Soren (Soren jumps into the crowd and begins to fight.)

LeFou:

In a wrestling match nobody bites like Soren!

Bimbettes:

For there's no one as burly and brawny (The benched was lifted by Soren)

Soren:

As you see I've got biceps to spare (flexing)

LeFou:

Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny (benched was dropped on him)

Soren:

That's right!

And every last inch of me's covered with hair (shows hair)

Chorus:

No one hits like Soren

Matches wits like Soren (knocks over chess board)

LeFou:

In a spitting match nobody spits like Soren

Soren:

I'm especially good at expectorating!

Ptooie!

Chorus:

Ten points for Gaston!

Soren:

When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs (eggs land on LeFou)

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

LeFou:

Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Soren

Soren:

I use antlers in all of my decorating!

Chorus:

My what a guy,

Soren!

The door slammed open by Ethari and rushed towards Soren. "Please help me he's got her."

"Who old man?" "A beast, a dragon he's got Rayla you got believe me." The crowd laughed at Ethari. "I think you need to leave Ethari. Rayla can take care of herself like you said, now let me help you." Tossed Ethari out into the night, and laughter filled the tavern. Ethari walked off into the town. "Will no one help me!"


	5. Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> When Callum found out Rayla was ghosted he took her around to prove her wrong to find anyone that didn't ghost her unaware that It'll be a beautiful night.

He didn't know where they were going, but he wanted to prove her wrong that someone in her birthplace didn't ghost her. He ran dragging her along the way, blank faces wherever they went. He turned back to see tears streaming down her face. It hurts so much to see that face. He wanted to make a scene of sorts attack one of them, cause some sort of property damage to get their attention, to show them she didn't deserve this punishment.

Yet he knew that would cause more trouble for the both of them, majority towards her. While in his thoughts he was unaware of the large figure in front of them. Large arms wrapped around them. "Easy there kids, where's the fire hahaha."

Callum looked up at the elf and saw that he could see his face as clear as the moon. "We can see you?" "Of course you can, why not?" "It's just Rayla was ghosted and-" "Rayla you say where is she? Where's my piccola luna?" He looked behind Callum and saw what had become of her.

"What have they done to you, my piccola luna."

* * *

Tony's Tree (restaurant not house)

*crash* "They dare do this to her!" "Tony please calm down-" *crash* "No Joe, their pride has gone too far, they must pay for what has been done." "And what about Rayla? We should be cheering her up no?" Tony looked at his long friend and thought about what he said his piccola luna in tears. Never again to walk the place she once called home, her only home. She needs light. He looked to the dining area and saw the boy offering support to her. He knew what the boy was, but she trusted him for now he will do it. The two so close to one another his piccola luna was growing up. An idea struck him.

"Joe come here do you see what I see?" He points towards the two. "No Tony. There's no way she would fall for a human." "You're calling me a liar, cause I know what I see. Trust me on this."

"Your uncle seems nice." "He is both of them. I'm glad they believed in me and didn't ghost me." "So you want to talk about more of your uncles." "Uncle Tony is like my cooking teacher, well both of them. That's why he owns this place and his food is too good to pass up." "Wow anything else?" "He said he and Joe sing and play instruments." "What kind?" "Don't know they've traveled a lot for food to try new flavors created by both elf and human chefs."

"Dinner is served kids." "Uncle Tony there's only one plate and what is this?" "We ran out of plates and this is a human dish that I learned about spaghetti and meatballs. Give it a try." He walks back to the kitchen.

"Strange don't you think?" "Well he's family. Come on let's eat."

"She's on to us Tony." "Shhhhh. Are you ready?" Joe nods. "Good. One. Two. Three."

The lights dimmed as the light of the moon shines on the two. An instrument none have heard before filled the room.

(Tony walks in with Joeclose behind)

Tony:

Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night

And we call it bella notte (both teens looked at the two while eating as they thought it was entertainment)

Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes

On this lovely bella notte

Tony:

Side by side with your loved one (both dug into their food and ate unaware of the piece of pasta connected)

You'll find enchantment here (closer and closer without themselves knowing what's about to happen. To focus on the uncles, their lips touched one another. Both blushed as Rayla pulled away and looked away from Callum. Blushing Callum offered the rest of the food to her.)

The night will weave its magic spell (Both looked back at each other.)

When the one you love is near

Both:

For this is the night (Callum was helpless as Rayla looked into his eyes with warm violet that sparkled like the night sky clashing with his emerald green.)

And the heavens are right

On this lovely bella notte

* * *

(The scene looks to the moon and lowers down back at the two as they play in a small pond laughing, as the scene changes.)

Choir:

This is the night

It's a beautiful night

And we call it bella notte

* * *

(We see the teens near a tree Rayla carving something into it and shows Callum. A large heart with a R + C in the middle carved deep into the tree.)

Choir:

Look at the skies

They have stars in their eyes

On this lovely belle notte

This is the night

It's a beautiful night

And we call it bella notte

* * *

(They danced slowly in the middle of the settlement not caring for who's watching, staring into each other's eyes. A crowd forms on the edges of the two as they dance away.)

Choir:

Look at the skies

They have stars in their eyes

On this lovely belle notte

Side by side with your loved one

You'll find enchantment here

The night will weave its magic spell

When the one you love is near

* * *

(They stopped and stared at one another, slowly leaning in and catched each other's lips. Blushes bright red for what they've done, but their lips separated and Callum led them back to Ethari.)

Choir:

For this is the night

And the heavens are right

On this lovely bella notte

As they reached the stairs Rayla kissed Callum on the cheek. "Thanks for a beautiful night." "N-No problem. Rayla I-I…" "Yes?" "I l-love-" A kiss on the lips shattered the boy's nerves. "Love you to silly prince." "You mean your silly prince. Now come on." The boy leads the elf inside as the screen looks up at the moon.


	6. His lies were to good to last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla:
> 
> Her dress will have the same coloration as her original design from the show. It'll have an open back with a diamond opening where her stomach is. White gloves that reach to her elbows, the tips of her fingers dipped into a dark teal with a crescent moon on the back of her hand (same color).
> 
> Callum:
> 
> Poor outfit:
> 
> Will be the same as the original version in the show.
> 
> Prince outfit:
> 
> Similar to Ezran's outfit from the show
> 
> Aaravos:
> 
> Same outfit with a silver scepter of dragon instead of a snake.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> In a world where elfs rule the human class. Callum walks among the streets of Xadian as a street rat, with the talent of casting allusions. One day and a web of lies later he cast himself as a skywing elf prince on his way to marry a princess Rayla. While Aaravos watches the 'prince'. Will he live the dream or fail in life like a human street rat that he is.

We find ourselves in the grand hall with Rayla and Aaravos as the doors burst open with a pair of guards dragging Callum. The allusion still cast upon him unaware of what's going on. "Release him at once!" "I'm sorry your majesty but I cannot allow this." "What is the meaning of this Aaravos?" "Quite simple, he's nothing more than a simple human street rat with an allusion to pass off as a skywing elf your majesty." "Do you have proof of such accusations?" "I do princess, that I do."

Aaravos:

Prince Callum, yes it is he

But not as you know him (smacks Callum across the face with his scepter and looks to the princess)

Aaravos:

Read my lips

And come to grips with reality (steps closer to her)

Yes, meet a blast from your past (learn close to Callum)

Whose lies were too good to last

Say hello to your precious Prince Callum.

(A blast of magic destroyed Callums allusion showing who he was)

"Callum is that you?" Callum could do nothing but looked down in shame. "Yes this me." Aaravos shoves Callum away and looks at Rayla.

Aaravos:

So Callum turns out to be merely human

Just a con, need I go on?

Take it from me (turns and walks to Callum)

His personality flaws (grabs his face)

Give me adequate cause hahaha

"Your majesty banish him as punishment." She sat there thinking, watching and spoked one word. "No. He stays." Aaravos frowns at the answer but turns it into a grin.

Aaravos:

You left me no choice but to send him packing on a one-way trip

So his prospects take a terminal dip (a portal opens behind Callum the freezing cold stabbing his back)

Aaravos:

His assets frozen

The venue chosen

Is the ends of the earth

Whoopee (shoves Callum into the portal but didn't notice zim dashing in after him)

Aaravos:

So long

Ex Prince Callum

His laughter filled the hall and walked towards Rayla. "The funs just getting started, my princess." His golden eyes glowed with lust as he loomed over her.


	7. I won't say I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a prequel to 'Oh, this is the night'.
> 
> Muses will be sunfire elves.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Takes place after crossing the border. Rayla goes for a walk to clear her mind unaware of some group showing her what her feelings are.

"Why do you have to be so innocent?" *thunk* "Why you ….you aaahhh!" *thunk* We find Rayla taking her frustration out on a tree unaware of some guests.

"So how long has she been attacking that tree?" "Don't know? Man those moonshadow elves are stubborn." "You can say that again. Oh, I got an idea. How about we help her." "Why?" "It would be better than watching her cutdown a tree." "That doesn't sound bad. Alright ladies let's go."

They landed behind Rayla and spoked. "Hey moonshine." Rayla turned around to the group. "What did that tree do to you?" "I thought you were sunfire elves not earth blood elves." "Easy there we just want to help you is all." "What's the catch?" "Always observant you moon elves. Alright we have nothing to do. Can you blame us for that, so come on out with it."

Rayla thought about getting a girl's opinion on her problem. "You see there's this guy." The girls shriek at the news. "Girl a way to a man's heart is through his stomach." "Please he'll be head over heels for you, you got the legs, hips and a cute butt for it." Rayla blushed at everything the girls said. "I don't want him to be my lover! I mean." *Sigh* Rayla looks to the moon.

Rayla:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement, (holds herself)

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation (looks down)

That's ancient history, been there, done that (walks away)

Muses:

Who d'you think you're kidding

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden,

Honey we can see right through you

Girl you can't conceal it

We know how you're feeling

Who you thinking of (gathered around her)

Rayla:

No chance no way I won't say it, no no

Muses:

You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh

Rayla:

It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love (the girls looked at one another in confusion)

Rayla:

It feels so good at the start (smiles but starts to frown)

But my head is screaming get a grip girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out (walks away)

Muses:

Girl you can't deny it

Who you are is how you're feeling (point at her)

Baby we're not buying

Hon we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad (surrounded her)

Rayla:

No chance no way I won't say it, no no

Muses:

Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love (taps Raylas forehead)

Rayla:

This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love (holds herself and looks away)

Muses:

We'll do it until you admit you're in love (boxed her in)

Rayla:

You're way off base I won't say it (they backed off)

Get off my case I won't say it

Muses:

Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love (hands her a rose)

Rayla:

At least out loud I won't say I'm in love (looks towards the moon)

The girls sat there unaware of a pair of emeralds that watched the whole scene blushing while holding his heart and walked back to camp.

"So what are you waiting for girl go get your man, just be yourself." Rayla nodded and took off towards her campsite. As she reached camp she found Callum passed out. She smiles and takes her shift and watches the night sky.

"Do you think she knows he was watching her the whole time?" "Let's hope not otherwise it'll be very awkward for the both of them."


	8. Be my guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be a what if, a what if with the song be our guest. The song will be a little different.
> 
> Summary:
> 
> Their exit was blocked off and being boxed in by Viren. How will our elf and two princes get out. "Let's try the mirror on the wall." "Why?" "Because the blue man said so."

The halls last forever twist and turn as the group ventured deeper into the Virens maze. Hiding an only option as their exit was blocked off by guards. They ran to and fro until it led them to a single door at the end of a hall. The door slammed open as the group rushed in only to find a single chair and a mirror.

"Great just great we're trapped." Rayla spoked out as she blocked the door with the chair. Ezran walked towards the mirror with wonder ignoring the others. Black as night that he can see his reflection on the mirror until a blue hand reaches out and touches the mirror.

"There's got to be another way out of here." Callum desperately searched for any hidden escape in the room. "Face it prince there's no way out."

"Hey guys."

"You can't give up yet." "Let's see, we're still stuck under the castle with your dark mage looking for us. We're in a dead end until they find us, so tell me wizarding prince what do we do now?" "Well I could blow a hole in the wall." "Then what hope the room doesn't collapse on us. What if we're too high up to escape, or too deep underground?" "Well I don't see you thinking of anything."

"Guys!" "What!" Both teens looked to the young prince. "We could go into the mirror." "Why would we do that?" "Because the blue man said so Callum." The boy pointed at the mirror and saw a tall blue sparkling character inside the mirror watching and waving towards them. Jestering them to hop into the object. "Sorry Ezran, that isn't a good idea." "I agree with your older brother seems kinda fishy."

*Bang*

The door held the force of whatever was on the other side, giving the group little time to think about their options. With coming to a silent agreement they jumped into the mirror and hoped for the best.

*Bang*

The door gave way to the guards as they rushed in only to find a black mirror.

* * *

Our group awoke and saw that they were in a library that the shelves looked to reach for the heavens. "Speak." The group looked towards the lone figure in a hooded cloak and walked towards them. "Speak so I can hear you." Rayla points her blades at the blue man. "Who are you?" "Ahhh. How long I've waited to hear the sound of another voice. May I know the names of my guest?" "Why?" "Quite simply you're trapped with my prison, you may come in but never come out." "Why didn't you tell us that!" "I cannot speak to anyone outside. Besides you got away from those men right. Now tell me who are you?"

"I'm prince Ezran and this is bait, and this is my big brother Callum." "Ez." "It's rude and we are his guest."

"Correct young prince, and you moonshadow what's your name?" He can see her caution her body was giving out. "I will not hurt the boys if that's what you're thinking." "Rayla." "There see that wasn't so bad. Come you all must be starving." "Wait what's your name?" He looked to Rayla and reached for his hood and pulled it down. "Aaravos." "Why should we trust you?" "You shouldn't...yet." He turned away and walked towards the door.

"Should we trust him?" "What choice do we have? Come on."

They walked among the hall with little words passing by. "What kind of elf are you?" "A startouched elf you'll not find many of us young child. I know you have many questions but wait until after you've eaten."

* * *

The dining room was large with only a table. As they approached the table Aaravos walked around the table with the three kids staying on the other side. A lone light shines on him.

Aaravos:

Lady and gentlemen it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, I invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, (three chairs came up behind them and carry them to the table) as my dining room proudly presents... your dinner. (Suits walked out with their dinner and into the light)

Aaravos:

Be... my...guest! Be my guest (the Suits danced with Aaravos)

Put my service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck (the chairs pulled napkins around them yet two out of three did it on their own)

And I'll provide the rest

Soup of the day

Hot appetizers

Why, I only live to serve (Aaravos grabs a dish and hands it to Ezran)

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious (Ezrans eye lit up as he tasted the dish)

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes (he points and the dishes come to life)

Aaravos:

They can sing, they can dance

After all, this is Xadia

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu (shoves a large menu at the three of them)

Take a glance and then you'll

Be my guest

Yes, my guest

Be my guest!

(The food walks before them on the table snacking on some of it)

Aaravos:

Beef ragout

Cheese soufflé

Pie and pudding, en flambé (lights the dish in front of Callum and bruns his face)

I'll prepare and serve with flair (points at a large bowl)

A culinary cabaret!

Aaravos:

You're alone (utensils jumped into the bowl and danced in the punch)

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

I tell jokes! I do tricks

With my fellow stars!

All: (the Suits tossed the beer back and forth)

And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

Aaravos:

Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be my guest

If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

Be my guest!

All:

Be his guest! Be his guest!

(Aaravos shoves Callum out into the light)

Aaravos:

Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when I was useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone (snow fell upon Callum, but as he looked up he saw salt falling on him)

Callum:

Oh! (Rolls his eyes, while his group chuckled at him)

Aaravos:

Too long, I've been rusting (hugs Callum)

Needing so much more than dusting (wipes off some salt)

Needing exercise (rubs his stomach), a chance to use my skills (Callum pulls away but Aaravos let's go suddenly and let's Callum fall over into the punch bowl)

Most days, I just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat, and lazy

Y'all walked in and oops-a-daisy (used magic to toss Callum out of the punch)

All:

Be his guest! Be his guest!

His command is your request

It's been years since he had anybody here

And he's obsessed

Aaravos & All:

With your meal, with your ease

Yes, indeed, he aims to please

While the candlelight is still glowing

Let him help you, he'll keep going (Suits lifted candle sticks blue of color. Aaravos stands with his hand tipping his hat and holding a staff with a star primal stone on it. He smiles and looks at the screen and winks)

Course by course, one by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then I'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight, you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be my guest!

Be my guest!

Be my guest!

Please, be my guest!

Ezran and Rayla stood up and applauded at Aaravos and his performance while Callum slowly applauded. "That was great!" "I'm glad you enjoyed it young prince."

"Don't know why I had to be a part of it?" "Simple step prince you need to loosen up as you say." Rayla chuckled at Callums annoyance of Aaravos. "Now I believe it's time for bed. Now come on, follow me. Time to settle into your rooms."


	9. Me belle Rayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> "Me belle Rayla may I have this dance." "Of course my silly prince."

High above the clouds of the night sky, they stood apart from one another upon the spire. The moon is the only light for them, the stars as the only witnesses to the two's interactions.

"It's a beautiful night." A young man spoke to the girl.

"Yup."

"Have you danced before?"

"No not really, you know being a former assassin and all." The boy chuckled.

"Please if I can be a mage then you can dance. Me belle Rayla may i have this dance?" It was the girls turn to chuckle.

"Of course my silly prince."

Both stood in each other's arms and began to dance as Callum spoked.

Callum:

Look how she lights up the sky (the moonlight radiates off of her as a blush spreads across her face.)

Ma belle Rayla

So far above me, yet I

Know her heart belongs to only me (both violet and emerald shined to one another)

Callum:

Je t'adore, Je t'aime, Rayla

You're my queen of the night

So still, so bright (Callum pulls her in and pecks her on the lips with his.)

Callum:

To someone as beautiful as she

Who loves someone like me (Raylas hand reached for his face and cupped his face.)

Love always finds a way, it's true

And I love you, Rayla

Oooh, yeah! (Their dance picked up speed)

Callum:

Love is beautiful, love is wonderful

Love is everything, do you agree?

Mais oui!

Callum:

Look how she lights up the sky (they slowed their dance)

I love you, Rayla

* * *

They stopped dancing all together, staring into each other's eyes. They slowly leaned their lips almost touching. "Callum." A voice called out. He looked over to see Ezran, Soren, and his aunt looking at him with petty and sorrow.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"Why?"

"Cause you're dancing and singing about Rayla up here by yourself."

He looked back towards Rayla only to find no one but air. "I need to be alone for a while as your prince I damned it so."

"As you command your majesty." Soren turned and led the two others down the steps. Waiting for a few minutes, Callum spoked. "It's been three weeks since I couldn't save you." Tears spilled from his eyes and fell to his knees. "Why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you silly prince just look up." He did as he was told and saw the moon. A small smile came to life on Callum's face. He stood up and raised his hand towards the moon, and closed his eyes.

"May I have this dance."

"Of course my mage." Her hand grabbed his and their dance resumed once more.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**I feel like in my opinion this would've happened to Callum if he didn't make it on time or something similar.**


	10. Shiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum and Rayla take on Aaravos to beat him once and for all.

Ruins laid about and around the two combatants. One on her knees tried and broken and the other standing before her not a sign of tiredness upon him. Two elves, one of the moon, and one of stars. Both unaware of the third figure wandering in the shadows.

"You impress me assassin. What is your name?" She didn't answer. "You moonshadow elves are a stubborn bunch as always. You remind me of that young man Runaan I think his man was."

"Where is he?"

"Ahh so she can speak. Tell me where's your friend hiding and I'll give you what you want." He stalked around her. "Let me tell you a story about myself." Callum walked around to hide.

Aaravos raised his staff as magic flowed forth and wrapped around Rayla.

Aaravos:

Well, Aaravos hasn't always been this glam

I was a drab little star once

Now I know I can be happy as a clam

Because I'm beautiful, baby (looks towards the stars)

Did your mommy say, "Listen to your heart"? (Pressed his staff in her chest)

"Be who you are on the inside"?

I need three words to tear her argument apart

Your mommy lied (grins)

Aaravos:

I'd rather be shiny (his stars on his skin lighten up a little)

Like a treasure from a sunken pirate wreck

Scrub the deck and make it look shiny

I will sparkle like a wealthy woman's neck

Just a sec, don't you know? (Looks down at a pond and sticks his hand in it)

Fish are dumb, dumb, dumb

They chase anything that glitters, beginners (the fish swim towards it)

Oh, and here they come, come, come

To the brightest thing that glitters (drains them of magic)

Mmm, fish dinners (his eyes glow a bit)

Aaravos:

I just love free food

And you look like seafood

He slowly drains Rayla of her magic. "Hey space slug! (I got nothing for space puns.) Aspiro!" Nothing happens. Aaravos smiles and looks at the screen with a smile.

Aaravos:

Well, well, well

Little Cali's having trouble with his look

You little semi-demi-mini-mage

Ouch! What a terrible performance

Get the hook! Get it? (His magic gets hold of Callum)

You don't swing it like you used to, man (flings Callum into a pile of rubble)

Aaravos:

Yet I have to give you credit for my start (walks over to Callum)

And your feelings on the outside (crouched down to Callum)

For just like you I made myself a work of art

I'll never hide, I can't (magic grabs both Rayla and Callum)

Aaravos:

I'm too shiny

Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough (bows)

Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny (looks to Rayla)

Send your armies but they'll never be enough (looks to Callum)

My shell's too tough, Cali man

You could try, try, try (flings him around)

But you can't expect a demimage

To beat a celestial body (looks at the screen) Look it up

You will die, die, die (flings them both around)

Now it's time for me to take apart

Your aching hearts (places his hand over his heart)

Aaravos:

Far from the ones who abandoned you both

Chasing the love of these people you care for

Who made you feel wanted

You try to be tough

But your armour's just not hard enough (flings both in the air)

Aaravos

Cali! Now it's time to kick your hiney (smacks him with his staff)

Ever seen someone so

Aaravos:

Shiny?

Soak it in cause it's the last you'll ever see (grabs Callum)

C'est la vie mon ami, I'm so shiny (spinning faster with both)

Now I'll eat you so prepare your final plea (stops spinning)

Just for me (bags Callum)

Aaravos:

You'll never be quite as shiny (his eyes start glowing)

You wish you were nice and shiny (begins to drain both of them of magic)

* * *

Off in the distance a small figure watches. "Come on bait we need to do something." The glowed road said nothing to his friend as his owner began to plan.


	11. A snow elf's summer

"Just don't shake hands with anyone." She glared at the older prince, as the two princes walked off she turned to the snowman and grabbed his nose.

*snap*

She broke the nose into two and placed them on opposite sides of the head of the snowman. She smiled at her work. "Snowelf."

Before she could walk away a swirl ice moved around the snowelf. "Hey guys." Both princes looked to see the snowman and saw why she called out to them.

"Uhh. What did you do?" Callum pulls Ezran closer.

"Nothing. I barely even do magic."

"Guy's look!" They looked to see the snow creature blink its eyes and spoked.

"Happy birthday!" (I hope you get the reference.) "Oh hi there I'm Olaf. I like warm hugs."

"But-But that's impossible magic doesn't work like this!" She threw her hands in the air.

"I know right. Hey do you guys know what summer feels like?" The snowelf tilted his head to the side.

"Why?" The young prince asked while the toad sniffed the snowelf.

"Cause I just want to feel what it's like."

(We see Olaf sitting on a green hill)

Olaf: Bees Will buzz, (a bee buzzes close to him) kids'll blow dandelion fuzz (blows dandelion)

And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer

A drink in my hand, (shows moonberry juice) my snow up against the burning sand (lays in the sand)

Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer (pulls out a tanning mirror)

(Relaxing in a boat) I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm

(Throws himself in warm water) And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!

(Starts to socialize with sandelfs) And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me

Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer! (Has a cane and hat)

(Starts tap dancing with a small dragon nobody knows) Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo

The hot and the cold are both so intense (drinks hot chocolate in a hot tub with a snowball)

Put 'em together it just makes sense!

(More small dragons dance with him) Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo

Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle (frolicking on a path)

But put me in summer and I'll be a — (looks at puddle and jumps over it) happy snowman!

When life gets rough, (throws a blanket on the ground) I like to hold on to my dream

Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam (lays down and looks to the sky)

(Reaches out for the sky) Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too (Rayla and Callum give sideglances to one another and Ezran smiles at the snowelf)

(Frolicking in the grass) When I finally do what frozen things do in summer

Callum: I'm gonna tell him

Rayla: Don't you dare! (Shoves Callum)

Olaf and Ezran: In summer!

"Alright let's get going. The more the merrier."

"Hey can we talk about this." Callum tried to talk Rayla about the snowelf that joined their party/team.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Wanted to end it like this. Hope you get the reference. No snowelfs were harmed in this fanfic.**

* * *

**Alternate ending:**

**Olaf and Ezran: In summer!-**

**"Die, die, die you magical abomination!" A lean man with blond hair and mustache, as well as blue eyes. He wears a light shirt with a gray fur cape, as well as brown gloves and boots. Repeatedly stabs Olaf with his Sunforge blade. Melting the snowelf. "It's ok kids. *huff* *huff* It's gone now it won't hurt you anymore."**

**"W-Well thank you my fellow human friend."**

**"Tristan's the name and be careful snowelfs could pop out of nowhere. Have a nice day." He walked off leaving the kids with the remains of Olaf.**

**"You think he's in a better place Callum?"**

**"Ya he's probably enjoying an endless summer."**


End file.
